Pecaminosa sustancia del Infierno
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: “Barman ni una copa mas…la misma canción y no me hable mas, que voy a vomitar” Patético, ahogándose en alcohol y solo por ella “Yo, que era el mejor haciendo el amor…machito cabrón” GaaMatsu One-Shoot.


**Titulo: **Pecaminosa sustancia del infierno

**Pareja:** Gaara x Matsuri

**Número de Palabras:** 712

**Estilo:** One-Shoot

**Canción Escudada:** Barman – San Alejo

**Dedicación: **A mi mejor amigo, tras escuchar esta canción ayer en la noche…una y otra vez.

**Acotación:** Seria bueno que escucharas la canción antes de leer _esto_. Y, bueno, este es el resultado de no querer hacer los trabajos de la Universidad.

**

* * *

**

**Pecaminosa sustancia del infierno**

Escuchaba la contagiosa música chocar una y otra vez contra sus oídos, formando un molesto eco en sus pensamientos. Nunca le gusto bailar, nunca lo hizo, nunca lo haría. Era irónico y cuestionable ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El mismísimo Kazekage sentado en la barra del bar más grande en toda Suna, consumiendo el más dañino y adulterado alcohol. Él, por su parte, ya no se cuestionaba por aquel hecho. Las primeras diez veces que entró a aquel local se torturaba con largas horas de auto recriminación, pero después de eso simplemente llegaba, se sentaba y empezaba a ahogarse en aquel liquido que lo hacia olvidar de sus problemas por momentos.

Nunca se imagino a si mismo tomando, de aquella forma. Pero tampoco se imaginó involucrándose alguna vez con su _pequeña e inocente_ alumna…y allí estaba, poniendo en riesgo su puesto como líder de la aldea, ahogándose en alcohol por ella.

Inclinó la transparente copa, vaciando el pecaminoso liquido en su boca y dejándolo deslizar con libertad por su garganta.

Dejó de nuevo la copa sobre la barra y suspiró. El joven hombre tras ella se le acercó dispuesto a llenarla de nuevo.

—Barman, ni una copa más —advirtió en tono serio, señalando al joven—. Estoy harto de esto y de la misma canción —dijo refiriéndose al trago, y la estúpida canción que el _disk-jockey_ se empeñaba en colocar—. Y por favor, no me hables más.

Estaba harto de oír a aquel adolescente tratar de armar alguna conversación y sacarle sus problemas. Mocoso entrometido, tan solo debía tener unos dieciséis años.

Pudo ver como el joven se alejaba de él. Suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Joder, voy a vomitar" Pensó, asqueado.

Si bien iba a aquel bar casi todas las noches, no estaba tan acostumbrado al alcohol. Y cada vez estaba ingiriendo más. Aun no podía aceptar el problema que había entre el trago y él, y solo por una mujer, que quizás no era la mejor, pero sí para él.

"Que me cautivo, quien sabe con que" refunfuñó en su mente "Uh, intriga hasta hoy"

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia la barra, para ver su reflejo en la copa de cristal. La imagen de Matsuri regresó a su mente y sin poder evitarlo, la extraña mueca de una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Se sentía humillado y patético.

¡Por una mujer!

¡Por su propia alumna!

Si Shukaku siguiera en su interior lo habría apaleado con buena razón.

Como le gustaría decir que ya no tenía ganas de más alcohol, que le daba lo mismo que ella estuviese allí o no, que ya no quería más compasión, que aquel juego se había terminado.

Pero no quería terminarlo, necesitaba aquel juego.

Unas nuevas imágenes se instalaron su mente. Él, sobre su _pequeña y frágil_ alumna, recorriéndola por completo, saboreando su piel. Ella, susurrando su nombre sin parar, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él, probando el néctar de su intimidad, esencia del paraíso, divinidad de mujer. Ella, sonriendo de forma nunca antes vista por sus ojos, lamiendo su cuello y riendo con placer contra su oído. Juntos, siendo uno solo, en medio de la noche.

Sacudió la cabeza y maldijo en su mente.

Al estar con ella se había sentido tan prepotente, estúpidamente poderoso. Pensaba incoherencias, ella lo hacia pensar incoherencias.

"_Yo, que era el mejor haciendo el amor" "_…y me lo creí" pensó con algo de furia "_Machito cabrón_" negó con la cabeza "_Yo, yo soy el cachón, el rey de este bar" "_…realmente soy un imbesil"

Ya no sentía ganas, ya no quería mas alcohol, ya le deba lo mismo que ella estuviese allí o no, ya no quería mas compasión, aquel juego terminaría en ese momento.

Y entonces, unas frágiles y delicadas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Gaara-sensei —susurró ella contra uso oído, con voz angelical.

El Kage sintió su aroma, y sus pechos contra su espalda. Su respiración contra cu cuello y su risa, como cascabeles. Nunca nadie hacia doblegar al Kazekage de Suna, hacerlo titubear, hacerlo revocara alguna decisión.

Nadie, excepto ella.

Se giró, para verla a los ojos.

Y de nuevo olvidaba todo, incluso el hecho de que ella lo hacia esperar todas las noches…momento en el cual se ahogaba en alcohol de forma patética al pensar que no llegaría.

Y de nuevo caía en un vicio peor que la más pecaminosa y adulterada sustancia del infierno…Matsuri.

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** Solo puedo decir: un Gaara medio alcohólico, una Matsuri perjudicial para la mente y salud del pelirrojo y un bar que ayuda a cometer todos los pecados capitales que se cruzan por la mente de maestro y alumna. ¿Reviews?


End file.
